One That Counts
by Psychedelic-City
Summary: Kurt has horrible luck when it comes to kissing, but Blaine is determined to change that. One-shot, Blaine's POV.


I'm baa-aack. Well, this story sounded a lot better in my head... ah well. I couldn't get enough of the epicness that was "Never Been Kissed", therefore this little fic ensued. I decided to experiment with Blaine's point of view, but found it sort of difficult, simply because we haven't seen that much of his character. Ah well. Review! :P

* * *

"Well, he's not coming out anytime soon," I said nonchalantly, my eyes following the Neanderthal as he ran down the stairs and into the crowded courtyard.

Kurt tossed his bag down, sitting on the steps, looking more devastated than ever.

"What's going on?" I asked, moving to sit next to him. "Why're you so upset?"

He sighed, his breath shaky. "Because, up until yesterday, I had never been kissed. Or at least one that counted."

I peered down at him, his big glasz eyes glazed over with tears, and his pretty lips looking ever so kissable. Should I do it? I certainly wanted to. To say that I had developed a crush on the boy over the past week would be a vast understatement, and I was pretty sure the feelings were mutual. He could certainly use the pick-me-up... poor guy had the worst luck ever. There was a huge part of me that wanted to run down after that kid and kick him in the shins for taking something so special away from Kurt, and I'm _not_ a violent person. What a disgusting little prick.

Kurt was sitting right there, just a step below me. All I'd have to do was prop his chin up and lean in...

...No. It wasn't the right time. We were in the middle of a crowded courtyard full of small minded, ignorant people who would have us in a bloody pulp before I could even taste him. The environment was anything but romantic, plus it would be vastly inappropriate. We'd just had a mini-brawl with the guy who _forcibly _kissed him yesterday. It was going to take a few days for him to get over that.

Yes, the time definitely wasn't right. The last thing I wanted to do was screw this up.

"Come on, I'll buy you lunch."

* * *

"So... tell me about those kisses."

Kurt groaned as we slid into a booth at Breadstix. He propped his head on his hand, staring at the table. "Well, my first kiss ever was with my friend Brittany."

I raised an eyebrow. "A girl?"

Kurt glared at me. "No, a boy named Brittany."

I laughed, and he rolled his eyes. _Gosh, he's cute. _"Go on."

He sighed. "Well, I was trying to impress my dad. He was spending an awful lot of time with his girlfriend's kid, and I felt really left out. So... I tried being more like them."

"Like what?" I asked, intrigued.

Kurt laughed, covering his face with his hands. "Like purposely making sure he caught me making out with a girl... and while wearing overalls too, _oh god_!"

We both laughed, and he flushed bright red.

"I tried dating a girl once," I told him when we had calmed down. "Couldn't kiss her, though. It grossed me out."

Kurt smiled. "It was pretty gross. She tasted like artificial root beer."

"Yuck," I said as the waitress placed our sandwiches on the table. "And, uh... what about yesterday?"

Kurt's face dropped, and I knew I was going into uneasy territory. Immediately, I regretted asking. He drew in a long, shaky breath.

"It was like he was eating my face," Kurt said at last.

I snorted, but stopped myself short. "I'm sorry, that's not funny at all."

He shook his head. "It's fine. I'm sure you're curious."

I propped my head on my own elbow to mirror him. "That's awful, Kurt. I'm so sorry."

Kurt shook his head, his eyes becoming red and puffy with tears. "And... it's not even the fact that I hate him and he's made my life miserable for the past three years. It just... wasn't supposed to _go _like that."

The air between us was suddenly thick and heavy. His voice had become small and weak, tears now falling freely from his eyes. It was then that I really understood why Kurt was so upset. His first real kiss was with a guy he hated. Everyone dreams about their first kiss, and, for his to be stolen away like that... it was truly heartbreaking.

"Well, how _was_ it supposed to go?" I ventured.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again, then opened it again, as if unsure of what to say. I could see the cogs turning in his head as he thought of how to answer the question. At last, he whispered, "_Anything but that._"

Right then and there, I decided that I was going to give Kurt Hummel the first kiss of his dreams. It would be romantic, and sweet, and proper. I just had to find the perfect moment, the perfect setting, and then I would do it. I would do _anything_ to see him smiling again.

"Urgh, I just hate my school," Kurt exclaimed suddenly, bringing me out of my musings. "Why can't I just _leave_?"

"Because you're better than that," I assured him. "You're above all this _stupid_ bullying. Just remember - courage."

A smile broke out across his pretty face, and he world seemed ten times brighter. "Courage," he repeated.

"That's all you need, and you'll be fine."

His face dropped again. "What if I'm not fine?" he asked. "What if Karofsky keeps pushing me into lockers every day? Or worse - what if he tries to kiss me again? And besides bullying, I am way above the academic levels at McKinley. It's boring, and I hate it. Plus, your showchoir is better than ours."

I smiled, a plan beginning to formulate in my mind. Yes, it was _perfect_. "Tell you what - I'll take you out to dinner on Friday, and then I'll give you a tour of the school."

Kurt beamed. "Really?"

"Really really," I replied. "Now, we both have to get back to school, but I'll call you tonight, okay?"

He nodded, and I hugged him goodbye. His petite body fit perfectly in my arms. I was going to make Kurt Hummel the happiest boy alive, just like he deserved to be.

* * *

"This place was so nice," Kurt noted as we walked out of the double doors. I had brought him to my favorite restaurant in all of Westerville - a small Italian place with candlelit tables and a live jazz band. Granted, my wallet would be empty for the next month or so, but it was worth it. I'd pay any amount of money to see the blissful smile on Kurt's face that very moment.

"Are you sure you can afford this?" he asked, as if reading my mind. "I feel like I'm spending all your money."

"Shhh, just come," I whispered jokingly. Kurt giggled as I led him towards my car, carefully settling down in the passenger's seat. I took a moment to notice how every move he made was so full of care and grace. I watched him smooth out the wrinkles on his pants and push a loose strand of hair back into place. It was endearing beyond belief.

"It's so strange to see your out of uniform," he said as I turned onto the thruway.

I chuckled, shrugging one shoulder. "We're allowed to dress down when we're not in school, you know."

Kurt blushed. "Yes, I know. It's just... going to take some getting used to."

"So... I take it you _like_ the uniform?"

He flushed even darker, his mouth opening and closing and his eyes darting around the car. "I...well... yes, it is very nice, but... well, this outfit suits you perfectly too...but...I...nevermind."

I laughed, shaking my head. "You are _so _adorable, did you know that?"

Kurt grinned, staring at his lap. "Why yes, I did know that, thank you very much."

My gut instinct was to stop the car and kiss him right then and there, but I knew that wouldn't be a good idea. We'd most likely get hit by a truck, and I had to carry out my plan. So I just smiled to myself and continued driving in silence until we reached the school.

"So, this is the entrance hall," I told him as we walked through the doors. Kurt's jaw dropped as he stared at the tall glass ceiling, awestruck.

"It's so beautiful," he said, his voice echoing through the hall. Then, before I could stop him, he let out some crazy high note I didn't even know was humanly possible for a boy, the sound bouncing off the walls and startling many concentrated students.

"Shhhhh!" I exclaimed, running up behind him and clasping my hand over his mouth. "People are studying."

Kurt smiled. "I'm sorry. I've always wanted to try that."

"Come on," I said, offering him my hand. "I'll show you a place where you can do as much singing as you want."

He took my hand, and we took off running up the stairs. I could hear him giggling behind me, his skin tingling against mine. We twisted through hallways, turned sharp corners, laughing until we finally reached -

"Welcome to the Dalton Academy choir room."

Kurt had that same awestruck look in his eyes as he looked around the choir room, his gaze falling upon the grand piano that stood towards the back wall.

"Oh...my...God..."

"Do you play?"

He nodded, sitting down on the bench. "I used to have one, but my dad sold it after my mom died. I have a keyboard now, but... it's not the same."

His words hit me like a fist in the stomach. The poor guy had been through so much...

"By all means... go ahead and play."

He looked up. "What should I play?"

"Anything you'd like," I said, sitting down next to him on the bench.

He ran his tongue across his lips, seeming deep in thought, then smiled shyly. His fingers began gliding across the keys, ever so gracefully, as he sang -

_Something in the way he moves,_

_Attracts me like no other lover._

_Something in the way he woos me._

_I don't want to leave him now,_

_You know I believe in how._

Every note he sang sent a jolt of electricity through my veins. His voice was indescribably beautiful, flowing smoothly from note to note. I had never been so moved by anything ever before.

_Somewhere in his smile he knows,_

_That I don't need no other lover._

_Something in his style that shows me._

Tentatively, I joined him on a harmony.

_I don't want to leave him now,_

_You know I believe and how._

He smiled, looking up at be briefly before turning back to the keyboard. Together, we sang...

_You're asking me will my love grow,_

_I don't know, I don't know._

_Stick around, and it may show,_

_But I don't know, I don't know._

Kurt stopped abruptly.

"I'm sorry, I forgot the rest."

This was it. I took his hand, gently. "That's okay. You're voice is really amazing, Kurt."

He blushed. "Thank you. So is yours."

I chuckled softly, not breaking eye contact. "The arrangement was really nice too. Did you write it?"

Kurt smiled, nodding.

"Well, it's beautiful." Gingerly, I moved my free hand to cup his cheek. "You're really beautiful."

Before I could even get a full look at the shocked expression on his face, I leaned in and kissed the corner of his eyebrow ever so gently, then pulled away. Kurt's eyes were closed, a peaceful smile playing at his lips. I leaned back in and pressed another feathery light kiss on his cheek, then his jaw, then his forehead, then, carefully, the corner of his mouth. He let out a quiet "_Oh my God..._" before I finally pressed my lips to his. He responded immediately, gripping my hand tighter and moving his face as close as possible. He tasted like a pastry, probably from the dessert he had at the restaurant, and I simply couldn't get enough. His hands moved to tangle themselves my hair, and mine slid down to wrap around his waist. Somehow, our tongues were already tangled, ferociously fighting for dominance. I never, ever wanted it to end, but alas, humans need to breathe. Kurt pulled away slowly, his eyes still closed and his chest heaving up and down.

"Now that's what I call a first kiss," he said when he had caught his breath. I laughed, burying my face in his shoulder.

"I really like you, Kurt," I told him, placing soft, chaste kisses on his neck. "In case you couldn't tell."

He chuckled awkwardly. "I really like you too."

We sat there for a few seconds... minutes... maybe even hours. Finally, Kurt spoke.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me again."


End file.
